A Última Pétala
by Jackie's Unlimited SetUps
Summary: Rose Cavendish está no fim de sua vida. Em seus últimos momentos, a única coisa que pode se lembrar, é do homem que amava, sem ser amada em retorno. ºVencedora do III Chall de P.O.'s do Fórum 3Vº


* * *

_**N.A.:**__ Amigos e amigas! \o/ Cá está a dona Tash mais uma vez lhe proporcionando fics terrivelmente... terríveis! xD duashduashduashd Bem... Esta fic que estou publicando hoje foi escrita para o III Challenge de Personagens Originais do Fórum 3V e, por incrível que pareça, ganhou! xD Eu juro que eu não sei como esses mestres de Chall gostam dos meus lixos! O.o Sobre a fic. É um drama (pra variar xD) entre Remus Lupin e Rose Cavendish, a personagem original. Ela foi criada única e exclusivamente para esta fic e não tenho planos de usá-la em qualquer outra das minhas fics, certo? A não ser que haja pedidos..._

_Sobre minhas outras fics. Pra quem espera por Imortal, TUC e o Guia, vai ter que esperar mais um pouquiiiiiinho. Eu estou agora com um projeto de uma U.A. Sirius e Lily, que há de chamar-se "Paso Doble". Mais informações futuramente! xD Mas não se preocupem. Tenho uma fã especial para cada uma das fics que não me deixam esquecer de escrevê-las! (Uma delas é minha irmã mais nova e podem ter certeza de que ela não vai me dar sossego até eu atualizar a TUC! xD_

_De qualquer maneira, não tenho mais nada a declarar a não ser a minha profunda tristeza e luto pela morte de Heath Ledger. Ele tinha um futuro brilhante. Uma pena desperdiçá-lo. Que vá em paz._

_Com vocês, "A Última Pétala"..._

* * *

"_Será que você se lembra? Será que os momentos em que eu estive com você estão na sua memória da mesma maneira que estão na minha? Será que você realizou os seus sonhos ao meu lado da mesma maneira que eu realizei quase todos os meus ao seu? Será que se lembra dos sorrisos? Será que se lembra das dores? Será que se lembra do beijo? Será que se lembra de mim? Será que se lembra da rosa que murchou diante dos seus olhos? Eu me lembro. E é só o que consigo lembrar agora, ao cair da última pétala..."_

* * *

_**A última pétala**_

Rose Cavendish levantou o tronco de sua cama e observou o homem sentado à poltrona ao lado. Estava profundamente adormecido. Ele havia passado todas as últimas horas ao seu lado, cuidando-a sem descansar nem por um segundo. E Rose se sentiu culpada. O mais silenciosamente que pôde, ela colocou as pernas para fora da cama e levantou-se, fazendo por tudo para que ele não acordasse. Ele precisava de descanso. Não havia o que ele pudesse fazer.

Ela deu alguns passos vacilantes em direção à porta do quarto antes de precisar aparar-se na cômoda mais próxima. O seu corpo não tinha mais forças para longas caminhadas. Já estava completamente definhado e Rose sabia que sua hora estava mais do que próxima. A hora em que o seu corpo cairia por terra, como uma rosa murcha que se desprende da sua roseira.

Um trovão ecoou alto do lado de fora do apartamento e um arrepio percorreu a espinha da mulher. Parecia até um mau agouro. Mas ela precisava ver o céu. Poderia ser a sua última noite na Terra e não importava que nuvens escuras estivessem sobre toda a Londres. Ela precisava ver o céu.

A chuva aumentou de força quando ela encostou-se à porta de vidro que ligava a sala para varanda. O breu do lado de fora era tanto que ela conseguia ver perfeitamente a sua imagem refletida no vidro embaçado. Uma mulher com o rosto pálido e extremamente abatido a encarava, os olhos fundos pelas olheiras que a doença lhe trouxera. Nunca se lembrara de estar com uma aparência tão tenebrosa. Por um minuto chegara a pensar que estava encarando a própria morte.

Ela suspirou e abriu a porta. O vento e chuva gelada imediatamente lhe atingiram com força. Rose quase desistiu de sua aventura, o seu corpo já por si só gelado, clamando pelas cobertas quentes de sua cama. Mas ela persistiu e colocou o primeiro pé para fora, pisando na varanda. Logo ela já estava se apoiando no parapeito, sentindo os respingos de chuva lhe atingir no rosto. Seus cabelos negros e agora sem vida começavam a encharcar-se, moldando-lhe o rosto e ela fechou os olhos, deixando a sensação da chuva gelada lhe tentasse trazer de volta à vida.

Mas era em vão. Pois Rose estava condenada à morte. Ela curvou-se para frente e riu de si mesma. Depois de apenas vinte anos de vida já estava dizendo adeus ao mundo. E por algo tão patético como uma doença trouxa. Parecia incrível que uma bruxa tão graduada como Rose Cavendish pudesse padecer de um mal tão ridículo como o câncer. Mas não era tão patético assim se nem os bruxos haviam descoberto uma cura para ela. O seu riso então se tornou pranto. Sua cabeça já começava a doer, a dor à que ela já estava mais do que acostumada a sentir.

O Big Ben bateu meia-noite e a chuva parou. Ou pelo menos assim Rose pensou, pois não sentia mais as gotas de água gelada lhe fustigar a face. Mas um casaco foi colocado sobre os seus ombros e Rose virou-se. Lá estava ele, com um guarda-chuva sobre a sua cabeça e o mesmo sorriso doce de sempre.

- Você vai pegar um resfriado desse jeito. – disse Remus Lupin. – Quer ficar mais doente do que já está?

_**Flashback**_

- Você vai pegar um resfriado desse jeito. – gritou Remus Lupin. – Quer ficar doente?

Rose se virou e sorriu ao ver Remus parado às grandes portas de entrada do castelo de Hogwarts. Ele olhou para o céu escuro e tirou o casaco, colocando-o sobre a cabeça e correndo até Rose estava parada. Ele aproximou-se dela e tentou fazer com que dividissem o mesmo casaco, protegidos da chuva. Mas o tecido roto já estava encharcado e era quase inútil.

- Não vai voltar para a festa? – ele continuou. – Slughorn vai odiar se a Ravenclaw favorita dele não estiver presente!

- Como se eu me importasse com o que Slughorn diz. – ela piscou e passou o braço pelo de Remus. Não foi surpresa para ela ao vê-lo corar. – Você sabe melhor que eu o quanto eu detesto as festas dele.

- Isso não é motivo para você ficar debaixo da pior tempestade do ano! – dito isso, ele puxou-a em direção ao castelo.

Mas não seria tão fácil assim. Rose fincou os pés no chão enlameado e recusou-se a dar um passo sequer na direção do castelo. Remus suspirou exasperado e deixou o casaco cair no chão quando ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Ela olhou direto para os olhos castanhos dele. Depois de quase sete anos estudando juntos, ela aprendera a amar o Gryffindor. E a amá-lo desesperadamente.

- R-Rose? – ele gaguejou, o rosto completamente vermelho.

Ela podia ver o seu rosto tão bem no breu daquela noite. Os cabelos molhados dele pingando água e os seus lábios arroxeados pelo frio, úmidos por conta da chuva, assim como todo o corpo dele. Como o amava. Mas ele jamais havia notado, jamais a notava. Rose era apenas a melhor amiga de Remus Lupin. E nunca seria diferente. A não ser que ela tentasse. Aproximou o seu rosto do dele, perto de viver a cena que imaginara durante todos os dias de sua adolescência desde que se vira apaixonada por ele.

- Rose. – ele murmurou, segurando-a pelos braços e afastando-a o mais delicadamente que pôde, mas Rose sentiu como se aquilo fosse o mais violento dos empurrões. – Vamos voltar para o castelo sim?

E Rose o odiou no momento em que ele lhe deu as costas, caminhando de volta para o calor das pedras antigas do castelo de Hogwarts. Teria sacado a sua varinha e o azarado se estivesse com ela. Mas ela estava desarmada. Desarmada e sozinha com a raiva que sentia pelo homem que amava.

Baixou a cabeça e deixou que as suas lágrimas se misturassem com as gotas da chuva.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

- Como se fizesse alguma diferença, Remus. – Rose finalmente respondeu, voltando de suas memórias.

- Você é pessimista demais. – ele riu nervosamente.

Rose enrolou uma mecha de seus cabelos negros nos dedos e observou-o pelo canto dos seus olhos magnificamente azuis e tristes. Remus encarava o horizonte, os olhos desfocados e embaçados. Ela notou que uma veia pulsava rapidamente em sua testa e conhecia bem aquela reação dele. Remus estava reprimindo os seus sentimentos. Desde que o conhecera, na viagem de ida para Hogwarts, eles se tornaram amigos. E depois de tanto tempo juntos, ela sabia reconhecer cada movimento de Remus. Rose observou que ele parecia mais doente que ela. As olheiras sob os olhos castanhos de Remus eram tão fundas quanto as dela. E o rosto dele estava tão pálido que a Rose parecia quase transparente.

Mas Remus sempre fora assim. E ela o amava exatamente assim. Misterioso, frágil e gentil. Não o amaria se fosse diferente. Cada minuto que passava ao lado dele era como o céu. Mesmo que cada um desses minutos não fosse bem da maneira que ela esperava.

_**Flashback **_

Rose estava ao lado de suas amigas da Ordem da Fênix, todas apoiadas à varanda da casa dos Potter, observando a linda festa que se descortinava do lado de baixo. James Potter e Lily Evans haviam acabado de se casar e todas elas eram apenas sorrisos à união.

- Quem iria imaginar... – Marlene McKinnon disse. Ela, como Rose, havia estado no mesmo ano de Lily e James e conheciam há muito tempo as brigas entre o casal. Era uma das muitas que ainda achava incrível que os dois houvessem se casado.

Todas elas riram e Rose sentiu uma forte pontada nas têmporas. Olhou para o copo em sua mão e deixou-o de lado. Já havia bebido demais e a sua cabeça já estava começando a doer.

- Pareciam cão e gato, lembram? – Emmeline Vance lembrou, e todas as outras concordaram, com risinhos. A cabeça de Rose deu outra pontada.

- Dizem que os opostos se atraem. – uma voz disse atrás delas.

Quando se viraram, deram com Remus Lupin e Sirius Black. Sirius ainda sorria às suas palavras e aproximou-se das garotas, com os braços abertos, tentando envolver todas elas em um grande abraço.

- Não estão muito sozinhas aqui, garotas? Que tal irmos dançar?

Nenhuma delas pensou duas vezes antes de seguir Sirius para o jardim. Apenas Rose ficou para trás. No instante em vira Remus, paralisou. E ele também ficara para trás. Os olhos dos dois estavam presos e parecia impossível que algum pudesse se mover. Mas Rose virou-se e voltou a olhar para a festa do lado de baixo.

- Eu invejo Lily. – declarou, massageando as têmporas que doíam mais do que nunca.

Remus se aproximou, ficando bem ao lado dela. Ela observou-o pelo canto dos olhos azuis, reparando em cada pequeno detalhe do rosto cansado e abatido de Remus, o rosto que sempre amara, por mais que não fosse correspondida. Havia uma cicatriz nova em sua bochecha. Havia ganhado em sua última transformação? Pois Remus Lupin era um Lobisomem, Rose sempre soubera. Mas Remus nem sequer suspeitava que ela soubesse de seu segredo.

Ele virou-se para ela e mais do que rapidamente Rose disfarçou o olhar, como se o tempo todo estivesse olhando para a porta que levava para dentro da casa dos Potter. Sua cabeça deu outra pontada e Remus tocou o seu rosto. Ela voltou-se para olhá-lo.

- Não tem que invejá-la. – ele disse, com um sorriso leve.

- Tenho. – Rose respondeu, enchendo-se de coragem. – Se casou com o homem que ama. Eu acho que jamais terei essa sorte.

O olhar de Rose era duro quando o fixou no de Remus. As bochechas pálidas de Remus coraram e ele abriu a boca para falar. Mas então Rose sentiu a mais forte das pontadas em sua cabeça e cambaleou para, no instante seguinte, desmaiar nos braços de Remus...

_**Fim do Flashback **_

A chuva começou a diminuir de intensidade e a cabeça de Rose parecia que explodiria. Ela apertou com força o parapeito da varanda e fechou os olhos para não gritar de dor. Mas era quase em vão. Seu corpo tremeu e cambaleou e, antes que pudesse cair, Remus amparou o seu corpo. O guarda-chuva voou de suas mãos e o vento levou-o. Ele sentou-se no chão, acomodando o corpo de Rose entre os seus braços, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

Rose sorriu tristemente e ouviu, não muito longe dali os acordes suaves de um violão tocando uma antiga ciranda infantil...

_**Flashback **_

Rose apoiou o corpo para frente do parapeito da ponte do rio Senna vendo passar um comprido barco lotado de turistas. Remus encostou as costas no mesmíssimo parapeito e baixou a cabeça. Ela não reparou a tristeza de Remus e virou-se para ele.

- Paris não é maravilhosa?! – o seu sorriso era radiante.

Remus suspirou, os olhos ainda baixos.

- Odeio Paris. – ele sussurrou, a voz estranhamente rouca.

Rose piscou. Ele só podia estar brincando com ela. Riu e aos seus ouvidos chegaram os acordes suaves de um violão, que entoava uma antiga música francesa. Animada, Rose segurou as mãos de Remus.

- Venha! Vamos dançar! – e, ainda rindo, ela começou a puxá-lo de um lado para o outro. – Anime-se, Remus!

Mas ele soltou-se dela com violência e caminhou até a ponta, apoiando-se, parecendo ofegante. Rose franzia a sobrancelha e aproximou-se, tocando o seu braço.

- O que aconteceu, Remus? Estamos em Paris! Devemos nos divertir, não?!

Ela ouviu claramente um soluço e assustou-se. Tentou segurar a mão, mas ele se afastou e virou-se para ela, os olhos marejados e a testa franzida. Rose alarmou-se com essa expressão.

- Como consegue rir?! Como pode estar tão feliz?! – ele quase gritou, assustando não só à Rose, como as pessoas que passavam.

- Eu sempre quis conhecer Paris... – ela respondeu, incerta. – Não é uma linda ci...

- VOCÊ ESTÁ DOENTE! – ele definitivamente gritou e Rose teve de prender a respiração.

Mais cedo, naquele mesmo dia, eles haviam visitado um famoso oncologista, o melhor da área, e ele havia dado a sentença à Rose: ela tinha um câncer inoperável no cérebro. Rose queria esquecer aquilo, como se fosse um pesadelo. Queria apenas aproveitar Paris. Mas, ao contrário dela, Remus não parecia muito disposto a esquecer.

- Esqueça isso, Remus e vamos aproveitar a cidade. – ela falou, a voz controlada, para não demonstrar a tristeza que sentia.

- Esquecer? Esquecer?! – ofegou, se aproximando de Rose e segurando-a pelos braços, sacudindo-a. – Isso é impossível, Rose! Como você consegue?! Só em pensar que você está... que você pode...

Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto e ele não conseguiu continuar. Rose sentiu o seu coração apertado ao vê-lo chorar. E por culpa dela. Não queria fazê-lo sofrer. O sofrimento dele era terrível.

- Nós te-temos que achar algo... – ele continuou, gaguejando. – Nã-não é possível q-que nenhum curand-deiro saiba cuidar disse. E-eu vou descobrir algo para...

Mas não terminou a frase, pois Rose havia ficado na ponta dos pés e colado os seus lábios aos dele. Não soube bem porque ou como fez aquilo. Mas, de repente, só não conseguiu deter-se e teve de beijá-lo. Remus não retribuiu...

_**Fim do Flashback **_

- R-Rose... – Remus gaguejou, as lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos.

"_O Cravo brigou com a Rosa..."_ Rose ainda conseguia ouvir perfeitamente o violão tocando as notas da ciranda e as letras da música já se formavam em seus lábios. Seus olhos já não viam direito e ela não sentia mais dor. _"O Cravo saiu ferido e a Rosa despedaçada..."_ Mas porque estava tudo tão escuro. Estava sozinha? Por que estava sozinha? E quem estava tocando o violão?

_"A Rosa ficou doente..."_ Sim... Ela lembrou-se. Estava morrendo. Estava doente. Era a rosa da ciranda. Fechou os olhos, e aconchegou-se nos braços de Remus._"O Cravo foi visitar..."_ O seu cravo. Muito ao longe, ela ouvia-o chamando o seu nome. Mas parecia estar a quilômetros de distância... Não podia mais alcançá-lo... Não podia mais tê-lo...

_"A Rosa teve um desmaio..."_ Remus a segurava firmemente em seus braços. Mas ela estava gelada. Mais gelada do que o normal. Sacudiu-a com força gritando por seu nome. Mas ela não respondia. Ela não abria os olhos. Os seus lábios azulados estavam entreabertos em um sorriso, mas nem um sopro de ar passava por eles.

- NÃO! – ele ofegou, trazendo-a para junto ao corpo, balançando para frente e para trás.

Remus segurou o rosto sem vida de Rose entre as mãos. Ela parecia tão calma. Ao contrário dele. O coração de Remus sangrava e ele sentia que poderia morrer junto com ela. Ele curvou-se para frente e tocou seus lábios nos de Rose no primeiro e último beijo que ele lhe daria. A boca dela, sempre delicada e brilhante estava fria e opaca, como o gelo. Não havia mais vida em seus lábios.

Ele deitou-se sobre o corpo de Rose e explodiu em lágrimas..._ "E o Cravo pôs-se a chorar..." _

**×**

Rose abriu os olhos, mas não reconheceu o lugar. Não se lembrava de como havia chegado naquele gigantesco campo cor de bege, nem como havia dormido entre o trigo. Levantou-se e olhou ao redor. Tudo deserto. E começou a caminhar por entre a plantação, as suas mãos deslizando levemente por sobre as flores delicadas do trigo, que se desmanchavam o mais leve toque.

O vento soprou, bagunçando os cabelos negros dela, agitando o seu vestido brando e delicado. Um guarda-chuva passou voando por ela e ela não pode deixar de achá-lo familiar. Com um sorriso nos lábios, ela seguiu-o...

* * *


End file.
